I Will Love You Always
by O-Asami-Chan-O
Summary: Existen sentimientos que jamás pueden borrarse, que jamás pueden cambiarse... ni por el paso del tiempo, ni por la fuerza de voluntad... [SasuSaku]


Bueno… aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de mi primer fic! xD! La verdad es que llevo bastante tiempo escribiéndolo, intentando hacerlo lo mejor que he podido, y este es el resultado…! Espero que os guste a todos! Se aceptan críticas de todo tipo, eh? Me gusta conocer las opiniones de los demás!

Aún no he terminado de escribirlo, ya que quiero que sea bien largo… Llevo unos cuatro capítulos o así. Supongo que subiré uno por semana.

Este es el prólogo de la historia, por ello es bastante cortito, pero los siguientes capítulos serán mucho más largos, no os preocupéis!

Tal vez es un poco triste… pero a mí me encanta cómo me quedó! En él he utilizado la canción "My inmortal", de Evanescence. Es simplemente preciosa, os recomiendo que la escuchéis mientras lo leéis! Al final de todo, he puesto la traducción, ok?

-… – Diálogos.

-"…" – Pensamientos.

Y sin más tontos entretenimientos (xD)… os dejo con la historia! Disfrutadla!

* * *

_Hay veces en las que el **destino** juega malas pasadas, dándonos una idea errónea del futuro. Y aunque no nos guste, siempre hay que conformarse y aceptarlo… porque jamás se puede cambiar._

Enormes nubes negras cubren Konoha, llenándolo todo de una oscuridad y una tristeza infinitas… Aunque ese hecho no cambiaba nada de lo que _tenía_ que ocurrir…

Unos largos mechones rosados cubrían su blanca tez, intentando ocultar lo evidente... Brillantes y pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a asomarse por aquellos hermosos ojos jades.

Corriendo sin parar, intentando hacerlo sin caerse por el camino, debido a los grandes charcos de lluvia que empezaban a formarse por aquellas estrechas calles, se dirigía a su casa: la residencia de los Haruno…

Al llegar, torpemente abrió la puerta y sin dejar de correr, subió a su pequeña habitación, derrumbándose sobre la amplia cama situada en medio de ésta.

Recuerdos borrosos, tristes imágenes interminables se paseaban por su mente…

"En verdad… no sé si volveré."

Aquellas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, sin cesar…

¿Cómo una sola frase podía haber cambiado _todo_ en unos instantes?

Era tan… confuso…

_Volvía _a quedarse sola… aquella soledad la envolvía de nuevo…

_-_

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fear__s_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

-

-"Entiendo que te vayas… entiendo por qué quieres irte… pero lo que me pregunto una y otra vez sin cesar es¿Alguna vez llegaré a importarte¿Alguna vez… llegarás a preocuparte por mí?" -

_-_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

-

-"Jamás podré salir de ésta… Sólo tú puedes salvarme de encontrarme aquí, sumida en esta soledad… Porque sin ti yo… yo no soy nada…" -

_-_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have all of me_

-

-"Intenté ayudarte... intenté sacarte de aquella oscuridad que envolvía tu corazón… Pero… tú me rechazaste… -

_-_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_-_

-"Entiendo que es imposible que me quieras… Pero eso ya no me importa…Lo único que _necesito_ ahora es verte a mi lado, aunque sepa que jamás podré tenerte…" -

_-_

_I've __tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me _

_I've been alone all along_

_-_

-"He de intentarlo, aunque sea _tan_ difícil… Tengo que convencerme a mí misma que ya no estás junto a mí… _debo_ entender que tal vez no vuelva a verte… Pero sé… sé que no puedo hacerlo… no puedo…" -

Hay cosas que nunca cambian…

Hay cosas que jamás puedes cambiar, aunque intentes hacerlo…

…

"_El **amor** hacia una persona."_

* * *

-

Lyrics

_Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí_

_Reprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles_

_Y si te tienes que ir_

_Desearía que sólo te fueras_

_Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí_

_Y no me dejará sola_

_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar_

_Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real_

_Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar_

_Cuando tú llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas_

_Cuando tú gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos_

_Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años_

_Pero tú tienes todavía todo de mí_

_Tú solías fascinarme_

_Por tu luz resonante_

_Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás_

_Alguna vez tu rostro ronda por mis agradables sueños_

_Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí_

_Duramente he intentado decirme a mi misma que te has ido_

_Y aunque todavía estás conmigo_

_He estado sola desde el principio_

My immortal (**Evanescence**)

o.O.**A**sami-**C**han.O.o


End file.
